being jealous from my friend
by Princess-Roro
Summary: After the digital world Kouji asked Izumi to be his girlfriend and she accepted but now Takuya is jealous and kouichi is jealous too and now they have to admit for her that they love her but could they?
1. last day at school

Forget about everything I wrote in the first chapter know I deleted it and I changed it and it is way better plz read it and give me another chance,my friend hawra helped me in it a lot thank you hawra, and one more thing I won't update until I have 4 reviews,plz no flames don't like don't read and plz R,R

Now read

_(Zoe or Zoey Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto – 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto – 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara – 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura – 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki – 13 years old_

My story summary is: After the digital world Kouji asked Izumi to be his girlfriend and she accepted but now Takuya is jealous and kouichi is jealous too and now they have to admit for her that they love her but could they?

Being Jealous From My Friend

Chapter1: Last day at School

"Wow today is the last day of school and I have the whole summer to have fun!" Takuya said day dreaming about summer holiday.

Takuya has brown hair and brown eyes and always wears his lucky olive green cap and his trusty goggles. He is wearing a yellow t-shirt and on top a red half sleeved blouse with olive green shorts and orange and red sport shoes.

"Tomorrow Kouji and I are going to the beach would you guys like to come?" Izumi asked the gang.

Izumi is a pretty girl with golden long hair and greenish turquoise eyes. She wears a blue and white striped T-shirt and a no sleeved purple jacket on top, with a purple mini skirt and purple and white sport shoes.

"I am in!" Tomoki said.

Tomoki is the youngest in the group. He has brown hair and green eyes. He wears a white t-shirt and yellow shorts with green and white sport shoes.

"Me too" kouichi said.

Kouichi is Kouji's twin brother. He is older than Kouji. He has short dark midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a red long sleeved shirt and on top a half sleeved blouse with beige pants and green sport shoes.

"Count me in" Takuya said looking very excited.

"Ok see you tomorrow guys" Izumi and Kouji said as Izumi wrapped her hand around Kouji's arm.

Kouji is the lone wolf in the group. He is Kouichi's twin brother. He has long midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue bandana, and a yellow shirt and a dark blue jacket on top with a pair of yellow stripes on each side, and black pants with white and blue sport shoes.

"Bye" said the others.

**At Kouji's house**

Kouji was at his house sitting on the couch bored to death. He decided to call someone so he picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Hello, Izumi speaking"

"Hey Zuzu, how are you? Kouji said.

"Hello Kouji, I am fine how are you?"

"I am good but kind of bored, can you please come to my house?"

"Yea sure, I will be there in 5 minutes"

"Ok Zuzu, don't be late, bye"

"Ok don't worry I wont be late, bye"

After that they both shut the phone and Izumi went upstairs to her room and changed her clothes.

"Mom I am going to my friend house now." Izumi told her mother while she was wearing her shoes.

"Ok but don't forget to call me and by the way when are you coming back?" Izumi's mom asked.

"I don't know but I will call you and tell you bye mom." Izumi said closing the front door

**DING-DONG**

Izumi rang the door-bell then Kouji opened the door.

"Hey Zuzu, come in" Kouji said

"Hi" Izumi said

"So where are your parents?" Izumi said looking around the house to see where his parents are.

"They are not home my dad is at work and my mom is out shopping." Kouji said

"Okay"

"So you wanna watch a movie" Kouji asked

"Yea sure, what movie are we gunna watch?" Izumi said

"50 first date, it is funny" Kouji said

"Ok" Izumi said.

So Kouji went in front of the T.V. and took out the DVD and put it in the DVD player. Izumi was lying on the couch and Kouji came up to her and lied down right beside her and put his arms around her. Izumi started to blush.

At the end of the movie Izumi fell asleep on Kouji's chest. Kouji didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty so he just stayed there and kissed her on her forehead. Right after that Izumi woke up and saw Kouji right in front of her.

"Oh my god Kouji what time is it?"

"It is 11:30 pm, you fell asleep on my chest"

Izumi didn't realize until now she was sleeping on Kouji's chest "Oh sorry, anyways I better be going now or else my mom is going to be worried sick!"

"Ok, but can you stay a little bit more?" Kouji said with puppy eyes

"I wish, but my mom will worry." Izumi said

"Fine then I will walk you home" Kouji said

"Ok" Izumi said

After a while they reached at Izumi's house.

"Thanks a lot for the great time" Izumi said with a cute warm smile on her face.

"Any time Zuzu" Kouji said with a smile on his face.

"Ok then good night" said Izumi

**IZUMI'S POV**

But before she could go in the house Kouji caught her hand and pulled her so close to him that the only thing Izumi can see is his gorgeous dark blue eyes, and she could feel warm air coming on her lips. She closed her eyes and let their lips meet. She was pretty well enjoying that moment but she needed to take a breath so they both released themselves and started to blush. Izumi saw Kouji blushing a little bit and thought '_He looks so cute when he blushes!'_

**KOUJI'S POV**

I took her hand and pulled her close to me. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but something was telling me this is my chance. She was so close to me the only thing I saw was her beautiful and wonderful eyes. Soon enough I felt her warm breath against my lips. Finally our lips met. I was blushing deeply but didn't really care at that moment. After a while I realized that I needed to take a breath and so I released her and she was madly blushing. I chuckled a bit, and she started to giggle.'_Wow she is so cute when she giggles and blushes at the same time' _He thought.

"Good night beautiful" said Kouji

"Sweet dreams handsome" Izumi said with a smile on her face and went inside the house.

"Mom I am back" Izumi shouted to her mom

"Oh hi sweetie, what took you so long?" her mom said

"I am sorry I took so long it wont happen again, I am really tired now, so I will go to bed now, good night mom" Izumi told her mother.

"It's ok Izumi, anyways sweet dreams honey" Izumi's mom said.

Izumi went upstairs to her room and flung herself on her bed. She was thinking about what recently happened and Kouji. And all of a sudden she fell into a pleasant deep sleep.

Kouji went home and was lying on his bed thinking about no one else but Izumi, he was thinking about the way her eyes were glittering in front of him. After a while he also fell into a pleasant deep sleep.

Ok I hope you like the first chapter and I want at least 4 reviews to update bye


	2. is that a date?

Thank you guys for the great reviews and I hope you like the seconed chapter plz no falmes and R,R

I want at least 10 reviews to update and i want to to tell cloaced fox that there is no junpei ok now read

_(Zoe or Zoey Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto – 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto – 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara – 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura – 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki – 13 years old_

Chapter 2: is that a date?

**At Takuya's house**

"Oh my god, I am so late i got to hurry!" Takuya said to himself.

"Mom I am going to the beach now, bye" Takuya told his mom and went running to the beach.

**At the Beach**

"Why is taking Takuya so long?" Tomoki asked his friends

"Maybe he is still sleeping!" Kouji said laughing

"Isn't that Takuya" Kouichi said pointing at a running figure.

"Hey guys" Takuya shouted to his friends.

"Why are you so late?" Izumi said tapping her foot impatiently.

"It is the entire clocks fault! i didn't ring" Takuya said out of breath.

"Maybe it did ring but you could not hear it because you were sleeping" Tomoki said laughing his head off.

"No that is not true" Takuya said.

"Yes it is" Tomoki said in a teasing tone.

"I will get you for that" Takuya said running after Tomoki, while Tomoki was laughing his off.

Izumi was just laughing at the view. Kouji was right beside her taking his t-shirt off and ready to go swimming. Izumi couldn't keep her eyes off his bare chest. He had 6 pack abs, and it was like wow!

"Earth to Izumi" Kouji said waving his hands in front of Izumi's face.

"Huh?... umm yea…" Izumi said a bit confused.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?"

"Yea sure"

And with that Kouji took Izumi's hand and walked to the ocean water. Izumi was sitting on the sand and her feet in the water. The wind was blowing through her hair while she watched Takuya sneak behind Tomoki and splash water all over him, Izumi laughed to her self. She decided to go and join Kouji in the water. Izumi was running and she jumped on Kouji's back, Kouji was about to fall but he kept his balance.

"Hey princess, what was that for?"

"I just wanted to surprise you that's all" Izumi said as she smirked.

"Okay then.." Kouji said as he smirked too and splashed water all over Izumi. Izumi started to scream and all of a sudden Kouichi comes out of now where and said, "WATER FIGHT!" As he splashed water all over his younger brother. Tomoki and Takuya also joined the water fight. They were all laughing happily and enjoying their water fight.

It was time to leave so every one got dressed ate some lunch at a nearby café and left to there home. Kouji obviously went to take Izumi home before he went to his house.

**At Izumi's house the next day**

RING-RING, RING-RING

Izumi's cell phone was ringing.

"Hello Izumi speaking" said without looking at the ID.

"Hi Izumi it is Takuya"

"Oh, hi Takuya"

"Can you meet me now at the park?" Takuya asked

"Ya sure" Izumi said closing the phone.

**At the park**

Takuya was sitting on a bench waiting for Izumi.

"Hey" Izumi said to Takuya making him jump from his seat.

"Sorry did i scare you" Izumi said laughing at Takuya's face

"A little" Takuya said blushing.

"So?"

"Yea i want to tell you something" Takuya said

"What is it" Izumi asked

"I ...I..."

"Yes" Izumi asked getting a bit impatient.

"I want you to come with me to the new restaurant, that they finished before 3days" Takuya asked trying to hide his blush but he failed Izumi saw him blushing.

"Is that a date?" Izumi asked.

"Well...not really…you know like friends going out…not exactly a date…" Takuya said and his face was like a tomato

"You are blushing" Izumi said laughing a little.

"No I am not" Takuya said even blushing more.

"Yes you are" Izumi said teasing him.

"Whatever so what do say?.. Will you come with me?" Takuya said.

"Yea sure" Izumi said.

So the two walked to the restaurant and enjoyed their meal. After a while Takuya decided to go to the park.

"Izumi, do you wanna go to the park?" Takuya asked.

"Yea sure"

The two friends walked together to the park. When they arrived, they sat down on a bench.

"Izumi" Takuya said.

"Yes" Izumi said looking at Takuya.

"I…I…"Takuya said

"Yes"Izumi said

"I...love you" Takuya said blushing and stared at his shoes to avoid Izumi's eyes.

"Yea right" Izumi said laughing.

Then suddenly Takuya pulled Izumi close to him and kissed her on her lips Izumi was so shocked so she pulled away.

"Does that prove to you that I love you?" Takuya said

"Oh my god Takuya i didn't know you were that serious!" Izumi said with wide eyes.

"Look I am so sorry i didn't mean to do that" Takuya said but Izumi just ran away with tears in her eyes.

**At Izumi's House**

"Mom I am back" Izumi told her mother and ran to her room.

She lied on her bed thinking 'how_ could her best friend fall in love with her and she already has a boyfriend that she is in love with and Takuya knows better!_' she thought

She didn't know what to do. The only thing she knew to do was cry. After a while she fell into a deep sleep on a wet pillow full of tears…

That's it for today and thank you for reading my first chapter and I want 10 reviews to update bye


	3. are we friends again?

Wow I am glad that you like'd my story and I wanted to tell cloacked fox that I didn't put junpei in my story because I just don't want him in my story not because he is not a super model iam not a small minded ok and if anybody of you dosen't like my story just don't read it simple,Plz no flames and R,R

_(Zoe Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto – 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto – 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara – 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura – 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki – 13 years old_

chapter3: Are we friends again?

At Izumi's House

RING RING

"Hello" Izumi said

"Hi Zuzu, it is me Kouji" Kouji said wondering why Izumi sounds sad.

"Oh, hi Kouji, how are you?" Izumi said trying to sound happy but it didn't work

"I am fine, how are you?" Kouji said knowing that something is wrong

"I am great" Izumi said lying

"You don't sound happy is there something wrong?" Kouji asked

"No there is nothing wrong at all I just feel kind of tired, well I got to go now bye" Izumi said not wanting Kouji to know what happened last night.

"Ok, bye" Kouji said hanging the phone still wondering why Izumi sounds sad.

"Mom I am going to the beach and I won't be late, I promise" Izumi told her mother

"Ok sweet heart, bye" Mrs. Orimoto said.

Izumi closed the door after her and started running to the beach when she arrived she felt like crying but she didn't cry she walked on the sand thinking about last night.

**At Takuya's House**

"Mom I am going to the beach" Takuya shouted to his mother

"Ok honey" His mother told him while cooking dinner.

Takuya was walking on the deserted street thinking about Izumi and how he kissed her, when he reached the beach he saw an empty bench and sat on the sand and then he saw a person that looks like Izumi "Zoe" Said Takuya in low voice" Yeah it is Zoe" he said in a happy voice while he ran to her. When she saw him in front of her she turned away but he caught her hand "Please wait I want to talk to you" Takuya said in a serious tone.

"What do you want?" Izumi said with tearing eyes.

"I wanted to say that I am so sorry about what happened last night I didn't mean to kiss you, I don't know what got into me, please forgive me and give me another chance" Takuya said with puppy eyes

"I don't know if I should give you another chance Takuya" Izumi said.

"Please I want us to be friends again, please" Takuya said hoping that Izumi would forgive him.

"Friends forever?" Takuya said putting his hand up to shake Izumi hand.

"Friends forever" Izumi said shaking Takuya's hand

"Do you want to go and eat ice cream?" Takuya asked Izumi after feeling better.

"Ya sure" Izumi said.

**At Kouji's House**

"Hello Zuzu, it is me Kouji" Kouji said.

"Oh, hi Kouji, how are you?" Izumi asked.

"I am fine, you?" Kouji asked knowing that Izumi's voice was happy not like before

"I am fine too" Izumi said.

"Good I just called to make sure if there is anything wrong" Kouji said.

"No there is nothing wrong, anyways I got to go, bye" Izumi said hanging up the phone.

that's it for today… Iam sry it was a bit short,but I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer bye


	4. not again

Hi guys sorry for not updating for soo long will here is the new chapter hope u like it

_(Zoe Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto – 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto – 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara – 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura – 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki – 13 years old_

**chapter4:Not again!**

**At Izumi's House**

**RING RING**

"Hello"Izumi said

"Hi Zoe,iam Kouji"Kouji said

"Oh,hi Kouji"Izumi said

"How are you?"Kouji asked

"Iam fine,you?"Izumi asked

"Iam fine,so what are you doing?"Kouji asked

"Nothing,you?"Izumi asked

"Nothing"Kouji said simply

"Kouji i have to go now bye"Izumi said hangging the phone

"Bye"Kouji said

"Mom iam going to the park,i promise i won't be late"Izumi told her mother

"Ok sweetie"Her mother waved her good-bye

Izumi was walking on the deserted street thinking about her and kouji when they were young

**FLASH BACK**

kouji,Izumi.Takuya,Kouichi are 7

Tomoki is 5

"Izumi can i see your drawing book?"Little Kouji begged Izumi to show him her drawing book

"No"Little Izumi said running

"Please i just want to look at your draws"Kouji said running after izumi

"No Izumi don't give kouji your drawing book because he wants to make fun of your drawings"Little Tomoki told Izumi what Kouji wanted to do with her drawing book

"YOU BLABLER,YOU PROMISED ME NOT TO TELL HER I WILL MAKE PAY FOR THAT"Kouji said running after Tomoki

"You can't catch me"Izumi said putting her tonuge out

"Yes i can"Kouji said running after Izumi as fast as he can then suddenly Takuya was standing in front of Izumi to take her drawing book

"Give it to me Izumi or Takuya will take it"Kouichi told Izumi

"Ok,catch"Izumisaid throwing the drawing book to kouichi

"I will catch you Kouichi"Takuya said running after Kouichi,then kouji started tickling Izumi and Tomoki helped him and Tkuya jumped on Kouichi and they were tickling each other

**END OF THE FLASH BACK**

Izumi was laughed when remembered what happened when was at the park she found an empty beanch and sat on it and then Izumi felt someone behind her,she didn't see the face of the guy

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Izumi shouted

"Calm down Izumi it is me Kouichi"Kouichi said making Izumi calm down

"You scared me to death"Izumi said calming down

"Iam sorry i didn't mean too"Kouichi said"Are you ok?

Izumi nodded

"What are you doing here?"Koichi asked

"I just wanted to have sometime alone,what are you doing here?"Izumi asked

"The same thing"Kouichi said sitting beside Izumi

"Izumi"Kouichi said

"Yes Kouichi?"Izumi said looking at him

"I...I love you"Kouichi said and then he gave her a kiss on the lips and then looked away

_oh my god not again_

**FLASH BACK**

"Izumi" Takuya said.

"Yes" Izumi said looking at Takuya.

"I…I…"Takuya said

"Yes"Izumi said

"I...love you" Takuya said blushing and stared at his shoes to avoid Izumi's eyes.

"Yea right" Izumi said laughing.

Then suddenly Takuya pulled Izumi close to him and kissed her on her lips Izumi was so shocked so she pulled away.

**END OF THE FLASH BACK**

"Look iam sor.."Kocuichi said but was cut-off by Izumi

"It's ok"Izumi said smiling to him

"Are you sure"Kouichi asked looking at her

"Yea iam sure"Izumi said still smiling

"We are still friends right?"Kouichi asked whishing Izumi would say yes

"Ya"Izumi said putting her hand up to shake it with Kouichi's hand

"friends forever"Kouichi said rasing his hand

"friends for ever"Izumi said shaking his hand

"I will walk with you to your house,because it is dark know and kouji would kill us if something happened to you"Kouichi said laughing and then Izumi laughed too

When they arrived to Izum's house

"good night Izumi"Kouichi said

"good night Kouichi"Izumi said"Kouichi"Izumi said

"Yes Izumi"Kouichi said trunning to look at her then suddenly she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on lips and went running to her house

"Mom iam back"Izumi told her Mother

"Don't you want to eat dinner,honey"Izumi's Mother asked

"No mom"Izumi said

**Izumi's Pov**

I lied on my bed thinking about everything and i realized that everything happened so fast first Takuya and now Kouichi

and then Izumi fell into a deep sleep

**Kouichi's Pov**

I lied on my bed thinking about Izumi and no one but Izumi and then he felt into a deep sleep too

Hope u liked it


	5. old memories

Hi guys sorry for not updating for soooooo long and i want to tell yurikits that i thank you for your help but i don't want it becauze most of the people like my story and i will tell you one thing don't like don't read ok and know i hope you guys enjoy my story and guy s i want to tell you that i changed alot in the character personalities plz RandR

_(Zoe Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto - 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto - 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara - 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura - 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki - 13 years old_

**chapter5:Old memorie**

_"Izumi it is time to wake up"Izumi's mom called Izumi to wake up_

_Izumi went to the bathroom and toke a bath and put on a mini white skirt and a ponk tank top_

_She went down to eat breakfast and after that the phone ranged_

_"Helo"Izumi said_

_"Hi Izumi it is me Kouji"Kouji said_

_"Hi Kouji,How are you?"Izumi said_

_"Iam fine,you?"Kouji said_

_"Fine"Izumi said_

_"Do you want to go on a date today?"Kouji said_

_"I would love too"Izumi said _

_"Ok i will come to your house to pick you up at 5:00pm"Kouji said_

_"But you didn't tell me where are you going to take me?"Izumi said_

_"It is a surprise"Kouji said_

_"OK,see you at 5 o'clock,bye"Izumi said_

_"Bye"Kouji said_

_Izumi hang up the phone and went to watch T.V _

_"It is still 3:00pm"Izumi said with a sigh_

_She kept watching T.V and suddnley the time pass fast and somebody knocked the door_

_"Coming"Izumi said_

_Izumi opened the door and Kouji was infront of her wearing a blue T-shirt and a blue jeans and he put on his blue bandana(the one like in digimon series)_

_He look handsome Izumi said_

_"Mom iam going"Izumi told her Mom_

_"Ok honey take care,bye"Izumi's Mom said_

_Izumi went walking with Kouji and she said breaking the silence"So,where are you taking me?"_

_"You will see"Kouji said"You look very beautiful"_

_"thanks"Izumi said and giggled_

_"Here we are"Kouji said_

_"Wow it is beautiful"Izumi said amazed by the beautiful park it was full of roses and butterflies _

_"So you like it?"Kouji said_

_"Yup"Izumi said_

_Then Kouji lead Izumi inside the park deep inside the park where there was no one an then they sat on an empty bank_

_Izumi put her head on Kouji chest as Kouji silde one finger in her golden hair,Kouji lowerd his head to kiss Izumi but then they heard a crak from a bush behind them,Kouji looked back to see who is there but he didn't see anybody,then somebody hit Kouji with a rock so Kouji and Izumi stood up to see who was behind them_

_"We met again Kouji"the guy said_

_"Who are you?"Kouji said holding Izumi close to him_

_"You already forgot me.Iam Ray Memlez"Ray said_

_"Oh i remeber you,you were with me in school last year when we were in grade 7"Kouji said_

_"Good know you remember me"Ray said with an evil smile,Ray had a very dark brown eyes color it was the same color of his hair and he had a pale skin_

_"What do you want Ray"Kouji said _

_"Nothing i just saw you and i wanted to say hi"Ray said _

_Then Ray came closer to Kouji and gave him a hard hit_

_"WHY YOU DID THAT"Izumi said screaming at him_

_"This is what he did to me once when we were in grade 7,i remeber it as if it was yesterday i was playing with a little boy and then that boy didn't want to do what i told him to do so i hitted him then kouji came and start telling me why you hit him he is only a little kid so i told Kouji that he should not put his nose in this and then Kouji told me that he won't go so i hit him and then Kouji won the fight with me and he broke my hand and i was the joke of the school because of him and it is time for my payback"Ray said as the anger rose in his dark brown eyes _

_When Kouji stood up Ray hit him hard but this time he kept on beating him until Kouji couldn't move then Ray turned around and said"Bye"_

_"Kouji"Izumi said tears in her eyes then she called Takuya and Koichi and told them to come to the park when they came and saw Kouji bleading_

_"What happened?"Takuya said_

_"Who did this to my brother?"Koichi said _

_"It was a guy named ray"Izumi said crying and she told them the whole story_

_"Let us take him to the hospital"Koichi and Takuya said together_

_"Ok"Izumi said still some tears in her eyes_

_I hope yopu guys liked this chapter and i am sorry again because i didn't update for so long i hope u like it and plz review_

_bye_


	6. In the hospital

hiii guys sry coz i hardly update well here is the new chapter hope u like it

_(Zoe Orimoto) Izumi Orimoto - 16 years old_

_(Koji Minamoto) Kouji Minamoto - 16 years old_

_Takuya Kanbara - 16 years old_

_(Koichi) Kouichi Kimura - 16 years old_

_(Tommy) Tomoki - 13 years old_

Chapter 6:In the hospital

"Oww"Kouji said waking up in the bed of the hospital

"Lay down you need to rest"Izumi said comforting Kouji

"What happened?"Kouji said"The last thing i remember that i was laying on the ground"

"You fighted with Ray and then he hitted you on your head and you passed out"Izumi said and some tears in her eyes

"How do u feel Kouji?"Koichi and Takuya came in the room

"I feel ok"said Kouji

"The doctor said that you can go out today"Izumi said

"That is great"said Koichi

"Hi Kouji,how do you feel?"Tommy said

"I feel good"Kouji said

They started talking and then it was the time for Kouji to get out of the hospital

"Iam glad that i went out"Kouji said

And suddenly the phone ranged

"Hello"Izumi said

"Hi,remember me?"Someone said

"Who are you?"Izumi asked wondering who is that person

"Try to remember?"The guy said

"What is wrong?"Kouji asked Izumi when he saw that her face was getting pale

"So is your boy friend that scared about you,tell him not to worry"The guy said and then smirked

"RAY"Izumi shouted

"Good,at last"Ray said

"What do you want from me?"Izumi said

"Give me the phone"Kouji said"What do you want,and how dare you call on this number"

"Hi,how are you?"Ray said

"Don't you ever call on this number again"Kouji said with an angry voice and hung up

"You will pay alot Minamoto_"_Ray said and smirked

"That guy never get tired!"Takuya said

"Well he better not call again"Kouji said still angry

"Clam down,he is a jerk"Tommy said trying to calm Kouji down

"Let's go and eat in a resturant"Takuya said and his stomach made a sound of hunger then he blushed

"HAHAHA,yup your stomach is calling you"Tommy said laughing

"Shut up"Takuya said blushing more

"Look at his tommato face"Tommy said laughing more

"SHUT UP"Takuya said and he looked like a live tommato

"Takuya is a live tommato"Tommy said

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP,YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE TOMMY"Takuya said very angry

"Help me help me,iam scared from the live tommato"Tommy said in a surcastic way

"TOMMY YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD"Takuya said and started running after him

"Poor Takuya"Koichi said

"You mean poor Tommy because Takuya is going to kill him"Kouji said and everybody was laughing

"Ok lets go and follow them"Izumi said

they ran after Takuya and Tommy and sat and ate in the resturant.

so guys what do u think i hope you liked it plz update and thank you bye


End file.
